I loved you first
by ALittleSeaStar
Summary: Temperance jette un regard sur le couple Booth/Hannah.  Inspiré de la chanson "Samson" de Regina Spektor.  Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas aussi terrible que vous le croyez !


**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voici une mini-fic, one-shot, et j'espère que vous aimerez ! C'est une song-fic, quoique la chanson ne soit pas entièrement écrite à travers mon histoire. Mais tout ça a été écrit sous l'inspiration de la chanson "Samson" de Regina Spektor, alors si vous voulez l'écouter en même temps que vous lirez ma fic, vous aurez une meilleure idée de l'ambiance (et en plus la chanson est magnifique !). Lâchez-vous donc sur YouTube avant de commencer à lire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>I loved you first<strong>

Je le regardais sourire comme je l'avais rarement vu faire au cours des six dernières années. Booth était heureux. Vraiment heureux. Et tout ça était grâce à _elle_. J'avais l'impression que pour la première fois de ma vie, mon cerveau avait du mal à suivre. Pourquoi ressentais-je ce sentiment de trahison ? Je l'avais repoussé. C'était le choix logique, la seule option possible pour nous. Il désirait une vie entière, une famille, tout un monde que je me savais incapable de lui offrir. Je n'avais jamais cru en l'amour, du moins pas de la même façon que Booth aimait se le représenter. J'avais appris, bien des années plus tôt, que ce que la majorité des gens appellent amour n'est en fait qu'une réaction chimique et hormonale préprogrammée par notre cerveau. Tout cela n'était en fait qu'une question de prospérité de la race. Booth voyait les choses autrement. Il avait désiré de moi une chose que je ne pouvais pas concevoir. Comment pourrait-on savoir qu'on va passer les trente, quarante, cinquante prochaines années avec la même personne ? L'humain n'est pas, contrairement à ce que plusieurs pensent, un animal monogame.

Alors pourquoi avais-je ce sentiment de trahison qui me serrait la poitrine ? Je le regardais, pleinement heureux, en train de discuter et rire avec cette femme magnifique qu'il avait ramenée de l'autre bout du monde. Elle était blonde, et splendide, et semblait correspondre parfaitement au portrait de la copine dont il avait toujours rêvé. Elle était celle dont il avait tant besoin. Elle était celle qui pourrait lui offrir trente, quarante, cinquante ans… Mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi mon cœur se brisait à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur elle.

Nous avions passé la soirée au Founding Fathers, à boire et à discuter. Tout le monde était là : Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets… Sans oublier Booth. Et Hannah. Toute la soirée, il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour elle. Mais c'était bien normal : elle partageait maintenant sa vie. Elle était celle qui était maintenant là pour lui, peu importe l'heure ou l'occasion. Elle était celle pour qui il aurait déplacé des montagnes. Ils formaient un couple adorable. Ils semblaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais au plus profond de moi-même, le sentiment d'abandon demeurait le même. Une seule idée ne cessait de me hanter : je l'avais aimé la première.

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first, I loved you first,_

_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth_

_I have to go, I have to go…_

Plus la soirée avançait, plus je me sentais de trop dans ce pathétique décor empli d'amour, plus je n'avais qu'une chose en tête : partir, quitter l'atmosphère étouffante de ce bar qui respirait le bonheur. Ce n'était plus ma place. Je ne me sentais plus parmi les miens. Une autre semblait avoir pris ma place. _Elle_ était maintenant auprès de _lui_. Et moi j'avais été une véritable idiote. Je prétextai donc l'heure avancée, une accumulation de fatigue, une migraine ou je ne sais plus quoi encore, saluai tout le monde et sortit dans la noirceur de Washington D.C. L'air était frais, et il me fit le plus grand bien. Je regagnais mon esprit, petit à petit, à travers de profondes inspirations qui réussirent tant bien que mal à me calmer. Je redevenais moi-même. Puis une voix se fit entendre derrière moi :

- Bones !

La pesanteur de ce que Booth aurait appelé mon âme sembla revenir me frapper comme un camion-remorque. Je me retournai lentement mais ce ne fut pas avant qu'il me rejoigne au point de poser sa main sur mon épaule. Je ne parlai pas, et il dut comprendre à mon expression que je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il me voulait.

- Bones ! reprit Booth, je voulais savoir si on se voyait toujours demain matin ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Le dossier Peterson ? poursuivit-il.

La mémoire me revint enfin.

- Ah ! Oui, désolée. Euh… Tu fais comme tu veux… Mon rapport est terminé, alors tu n'as qu'à passer au Jeffersonian demain matin, et on finalisera ça.

Booth hocha la tête.

- Super ! répondit-il d'une voix chantante. Alors à demain !

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. La rumeur des voix venant du Founding Fathers résonnait encore à mes oreilles lorsque je m'engouffrai dans le taxi qui me ramenait à la maison. Peu de temps auparavant, il m'aurait accompagnée chez moi et nous aurions complété le dossier Peterson autour d'une boîte de thaï et de quelques bières. Mais ce temps était révolu, et tout était de ma faute. Maintenant, de telles soirées étaient impossibles. Maintenant, il y avait Hannah. Il l'aimait. Elle l'aimait. Mais je l'avais aimé la première.

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first, I loved you first,_

_Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads_

_But they're just old light_

* * *

><p>J'ignore si c'est la froideur des draps ou le bruit de la pluie qui me réveilla. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, et seules les stries créées par la lumière de la rue qui s'infiltrait à travers les stores éclairaient péniblement la pièce. Le tonnerre grondait à l'horizon, et les gouttes battaient fortement contre la vitre. Je m'étirai mais le sentiment était désagréable : le lit était froid. Je m'assieds et regardai autour de moi. L'horloge sur la table de chevet annonçait 3h47. Je tendis l'oreille, mais à part le bruit de l'orage qui grondait au loin, tout l'appartement était silencieux. Je finis par me laisser tomber parmi les draps et déposai ma tête sur l'oreiller en fixant le plafond. Je n'arrivais pas à me la sortir de la tête : Hannah… Pourquoi m'obsédait-elle autant ?<p>

Le temps me semblait infini. La nuit était interminable. Et j'étais là, à fixer le plafond de ma chambre, en pensant à une femme que j'aurais préféré oublier. Je décidai de me rendormir, aussi décidai-je de me retourner et de fermer les yeux, espérant que le sommeil finisse par me gagner. J'étais encore perdue dans mes réflexions lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Je ne bougeai pas. Je préférais avoir l'air endormie. Mais à peine était-il allongé à mes côtés que la question résonna à travers la pièce :

- Bones, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je restai silencieuse, me refusant de bouger. Je le sentis bouger et sus qu'il venait de s'asseoir.

- Temperance Brennan, je dors à côté de toi depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand tu dors et quand tu fais semblant.

J'ouvris les yeux sans toutefois me retourner. J'aurais dû le savoir : on n'en passait pas une aussi facilement à Seeley Booth.

- C'est rien. Un mauvais rêve, c'est tout.

Je l'entendis soupirer, puis le sentis se coller contre mon dos. Soudain mon corps sembla enfin se détendre. Il appuya sa tête au creux de mon cou et sa chaleur envahit presque instantanément le lit.

- Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, poursuivit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

- Je sais. Je suis désolée. De vieux souvenirs, c'est tout. Mais ça va mieux, maintenant que tu es là.

Il resserra son étreinte.

- Tu t'es levé pour Christine ? lui demandai-je alors.

- Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin d'une petite pause. J'ai préféré te laisser dormir. Elle n'a pas été longue à se rendormir. J'ai même failli m'endormir dans la chaise en la berçant.

Je ne pus retenir le sourire qui se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je me retournai légèrement, restant allongée sur le dos. Prenant appui sur son avant-bras, il s'allongea au dessus de moi et me regarda longuement dans les yeux. Je vis sa main venir effleurer mon visage et le dégager d'une couette rebelle qui me chatouillait le front.

- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es belle ? me demanda-t-il.

Je lui répondis par un sourire en coin.

- Pas assez souvent.

Il se pencha et effleura mes lèvres des siennes.

- Je ne sais pas quel souvenir est venu hanter tes rêves, me dit-il, mais dis-toi que c'est terminé maintenant. Je suis là, et je veillerai toujours sur toi. Et sur Christine.

Il avait bien raison, il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer à quel point…

Booth se pencha à nouveau et m'embrassa encore une fois. Seulement, maintenant, c'était différent. Les ombres d'un passé révolu avaient enfin disparu de la chambre. Il n'y avait plus que nous, et notre magnifique petite Christine. Il était ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Je l'avais aimé la première, mais j'étais maintenant certaine d'être pour lui la dernière, la seule et l'unique.

_Samson came to my bed_

_Told me that my hair was red_

_Told me I was beautiful _

…_and kissed me 'til the morning light._

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que Hannah allait si bien s'en tirer ? <strong>

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est de ça que je vis ! **


End file.
